Kroniki Leskovikka II/Ucieczka
Cz. 1 "Mrok na niebie" Le-Toranin Chatioru uciekał przed Visorakowymi Dronami. Przypominały one Visoraki, ale te miały koła, potężne miotacze i śmiercionośne sztylety. Minęło 12,44 gwiezdnych cykli (czyli ok. 12 lat), odkąd na planetę Cybetron napadli źli Makuta. To była jednak nowa generacja tego gatunku, bo pierwsza została zniszczona przez Teridaxa, który objął władzę. Nowa generacja była o wiele bardziej zaawansowana, miała przeraźliwie gruby pancerz i każdy z nich nosił Kanohi Kraahkan. Wtedy odezwał się głos Latias, Toa Wody z jego komunikatora -Chatioru, gdzie jesteś? - -Gdzieś w Kwadracie Alfa- odparł Cybertoranin, patrząc na plan miasta. Od portu kosmicznego dzieliło go jakieś 19 przecznic. -Musisz dotrzeć do portu. Trzeba wysłać sygnał alarmowy do księżyca Omni-XQ4- -Po prostu świetnie. To planeta pokojowa, a nie stanowisko wojny- -Daj spokój, Haruka odebrałaby tą wiadomość bardziej poważnie, niż ty.-odparła Latias. Na dźwięk tego imienia, Chatioru czuł się nieswojo. Dokładnie w dniu przejęcia tej planety, Haruka została zabita przez rywala Chatioru, Skywarpa. -Dobra, odmeldowuję się.-powiedział Chatioru i wyłączył komunikator. Musiał szybko dotrzeć do portu kosmicznego. Kiedy skręcił, to się dowiedział, iż tu była armia Dronów Motocyklowych. -Super, czuję się pierwszorzędnie- Chatioru użył katan i przeleciał nad Dronami, ale Drony Czołgowe były przygotowane. Złapali go za ostrza i wsadzili do specjalnej klatki. -Latias, tu Chatioru. Dorwali mnie-powiedział Cybertoranin -Jakbym słyszała Tahu. Trzymaj się, niedługo przybędziemy... - powiedziała Toa, ale komunikator sam się wyłączył, co oznaczało doładowanie. -Świetnie, nie ma co- westchnął Chatioru... Cz 2: "Pan Mroku" Drony zaprowadziły Chatioru do głównej cytateli Pana Mroku. Wszędzie wisiały holograficzne napisy i zdjęcia zmarłych obrońców np. "Trair, oskarżony i zabity przez stawianie oporu Magmatronowi". Oprócz tych listów gończych, było mnóstwo przerdzewiałych gratów i wiele masek Toa powieszonych na ścianie, by przypominały Cybertoranom o przeciwstawieniu się. Chatioru przełknął olej. Było groźnie. -Co ze mną zrobicie?- -To zadecyduje Magmatron. Mam nadzieję, że cię rozstrzela jak wścieklego Kardasa- odparł jeden z Dronów Motorowych. -Albo cię wsadzi do paki, gdzie będziesz gnił przez 2,000 gwiezdnych cykli- zaśmiał się Dron Visorakowy. -To pokojowa planeta, po kiego nie atakowaliście Sentarię-GQ 9243?-zapytał Chatioru. -Bo uznał, że zaawansowana planeta będzie najlepsza.- powiedział Dron Motorowy -Serio, bo...- -Te, my z tobą nie gadamy!! Zapłacisz za to, że byłeś przeciwny naszemu panu....-powiedział Dron Visorakowy. Miał rację, bo każdy Toa zapłacił wysoką cenę za nieposłuszeństwo swemu panu. Cytatela, którą zamieszkiwał Magmatron, przypominała ogromną świątynię na Zya-Nui. Minęło kilkanaście cykli i znaleźli się w kwaterze głównej, gdzie był Magmatron. Ten lider przypominał wahadło, bo nie dotykał podłogi i zwisał, zakrywając swą twarz swoją maską. Cały był zrobiony z niebieskiego pancerza, ale Chatioru wiedział o prawdziwym wyglądzie Pana Mroku. Otóż, gdy się rozgniewał, przybierał formę czerwonego smoka z trzema głowami. Mineło kilka cykli, aż w końcu Magmatron podjął decyzję o losie Chatioru: -Rano zostanie rozstrzelony-odparł Magmatron Cz. 3 "Rozmowa z Ogniem" Le-Toranin Chatioru siedział w więzieniu, by czekał na swoją egzekucję. Myślał o tym, jak się wydostać. Myślał... myślał... myślał..., aż w końcu rozmyślił się. Teraz myślał o Haruce, swej dawnej przyjaciółce. Wspominał dawne czasy, gdy był z nią. Czas, w którym stali się bohaterami. Czas, w którym chronili miasto. I czas, w którym Haruka podarowała mu amulet z jej hologramem. Minął rok i wtedy miasto nawiedziło mrok i cień. Kwiat zamieniał się w pył, spokojne Rahi przeistaczały się przez Dronów Visorakowych w groźne bestie, a jeziora wysychały. Musieli walczyć z armią Magmatrona, Wielkiego Władcy. Gdy spotkali Skywarpa, od razu wiedzieli, że od przyjaźni Chatioru z Haruką chciał zemsty. Walka trwała 1,5 mega-cykla i wtedy Skywarp użył energi Mroku, by zabić ich obu. Haruka przyjęła na siebie cios, odpychając Chatioru z linii rażenia. Od tej pory to on pajał zemstą do swego rywala. Z rywali stali się wrogami. Wtedy odezwał się głos z prawej ściany -Ciężko jest stracić ukochaną, co? - -Eee... tak.- odpowiedział Cybertoranin. I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego pytania. Jak jego współ-więzień wiedział o śmierci Toa??. -Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego wiem o śmierci Haruki? Bo byłem świadkiem. Walczyłem z jednym z żołnierzy Magmatrona, gdy nagle zauważyłem ciebie i Toa walczących z rywalem.- -Ja cię nie widziałem. I nie wiem, jak wyglądasz.- odparł Cybertoranin. -Skoro nie wiesz...-zaczął mówić więzień i wtedy skalne ściany zmieniły się w odporne na żywioły szyby. Chatioru spojrzał i zaskoczony się dowiedział, że rozmawia z... ogniem. Zwykłym, pomarańczowo-czerwonym płomieniem, lecz ten był wysoki do rozmiarów Nidhiki.- to teraz wiesz... -Dobra, możesz mi coś opowiedzieć o sobie?-powiedział Chatioru. -Jasne- odpowiedział więzień. Jego historia trwała jakieś 3-4 cykle. Więzień z ognia opowiadał mu, jak stał się Toa. Ta opowieść była wspaniała. Jeszcze ciekawiej było to, kiedy ogień wspomniał o "Mata Nui" i o "Spherus Magna". Po wyjaśnieniu tych dwóch słów, Chatioru spytał, czy coś wie o kimś o imieniu "Helryx". Lokator nie odpowiedział, bo właśnie do celi Chatioru weszła para Dronów. Chatioru z łatwością je rozpoznał. Były to same Drony, które go złapały. -Widzę, że rozmawiałeś z płomyczkiem. I jak było?-powiedział Dron. -Całkiem nieźle - zakpił Chatioru. -Idziemy- rozkazał Motorowy Dron... Cz 4: "Ucieczka" Drony zaprowadziły ponownie Chatioru do głównej cytateli Pana Mroku. Tam właśnie miał się odbyć wyrok Le-Cybertoranina. W czasie drogi, Chatioru myślał o Latias. Teraz, kiedy on zginie, to powstanie przeciw Magmatronowi upadnie. Myślał także o Ogniu, którego spotkał w więzieniu. -To chyba koniec- westchnął Chatioru -Masz rację, Cybertoraninie- odparł jeden z Dronów Motorowych. -Mam nadzieję, że Magmatron złagodzi wyrok- zaśmiał się Dron Visorakowy. -Taa... A wiecie może coś o Icaraksie?-zapytał Chatioru. -Nie. A co?- powiedział Dron Motorowy -Bo za chwilę poznacie jego gniew- I wtedy zza muru wyskoczyło trzech Toa, którymi przewodziła Latias. Po paru atakach, jeden Dron Motorowy chciał zabić Latias działem, ale niespodziewanie Dron Czołgowy walnął w niego tak, że Dron upadł. Okazało się, że pod maską był ten więzień, którego spotkał. Kazał mi uciekać. Minęło kilka cykli, a Chatioru goniła chyba cała armia Droidów. I wtedy widział tylko jedno wyjście: ucieczka z Cybertronu. Dotarł do portu i wsiadł do jednego z kapsuł Niki. Zaprogramował ją na tryb sterujący i opuścił swoją planetę, zmierzając ku swemu przeznaczeniu... Ciąg Dalszy Nastapi...